universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Legions
The Undead Legions from Warhammer Fantasy. Summary The Undead Legions is a combination of the armies of the Vampire Counts and Tomb Kings, commanded by Nagash, the Undying King. Military structure |-|Military structure= Leader *Nagash Second-in-command *The Mortarchs **Arkhan the Black, Mortarch of Sacrament (Abyssal Terrors) **Neferata, Mortarch of Blood (Abyssal Terrors) **Mannfred von Carstein, Mortarch of Night (Abyssal Terrors) **Vlad von Carstein, Mortarch of Shadow (Abyssal Terrors) **Krell, Mortarch of Despair (Abyssal Terrors) *High Queen Khalida Military leaders *Vampire Lords (Skeletal Steeds, Barded Nightmares, Hellsteeds, Coven Thrones, Zombie Dragons) *Master Necromancers (Skeletal Steeds, Barded Nightmares, Hellsteeds, Coven Thrones, Zombie Dragons) *Tomb Kings (Skeletal Steeds, Skeleton Chariots, Khemrian Warsphinxes) *Liche High Priests (Skeletal Steeds, Skeleton Chariots, Khemrian Warsphinxes) *Strigoi Ghoul Kings Notable individuals *Prince Apophas *Vampires *Tomb Princes *Necromancers *Liche Priests *Wight Kings *Tomb Heralds *Tomb Banshees *Necrotects *Cairn Wraiths Military units Infantry *Skeletons **Skeleton Warriors (Swords) **Skeleton Archers (Bows, Arrows) *Tomb Gaurd (Swords) *Grave Gaurd (Swords, Halberds) *Crypt Horrors *Vargheists *Spirit Hosts *Ushabti *Morghast Harbingers **Morghast Archai Artillery *Fell Bats *Carrion *Bat Swarms *Screaming Skull Catapults *Caskets of Souls Warmachines *Corpse carts *Coven Throns *Khemrian Warsphinxs *Necropolis Knights *Mortis Engines *Black Coach *Necrolyth Colossi *Hierotitan *Necrosphinx Calvary *Zombie Dragons *Hellsteeds *Skeleton Horsemen (Skeletal Steeds) *Skeleton Horse Archers (Skeletal Steeds, bows, arrows) *Skeleton Chariots *Dire Wolves *Black Knights *Hexwraiths *Tomb Scorpion *Sepulchral Stalkers *Tomb Swarms *Terrorgheist *Blood Knights |-|Weaponry= Mounts *Skeletal Steeds (Skeleton Horsemen, Skeleton Horse Archers) *Barded Nightmares (Master Necromancers, Vampire Lords) *Hellsteeds (Master Necromancers, Vampire Lords) *Coven thrones (Master Necromancers, Vampire Lords) *Zombie Dragons (Master Necromancers, Vampire Lords) *Skeleton Chariots (Liche High Priests, Tomb Kings) *Khemrian Warsphinxes (Liche High Priests, Tomb Kings) *Abyssal Terrors (Krell, Vlad von Carstein, Manfred von Carstien, Neferata, Arkhan the Black) Military weapons Melee weapons *Swords (Skeleton Warriors, Tomb Guard, Grave Guard) *Halberds (Tomb Guard, Grave Guard) Ranged weapons *Bows (Skeleton Archers, Skeleton Horse Archers) Ammunition *Arrows (Skeleton Archers, Skeleton Horse Archers) Armor *Nagash's armor (Nagash) Civilization stats 12: Dark: The characters in Warhammer are almost universally stuck with Dark Age level technology, though in the Undead Legions case, they largely compensate with advanced magic. Power Source Conquest stats Tier 7-B: Planet: '''The armies of the Undead Legions have the power to conquer all of the Old World, a large to multi-continent sized place. However, with Nagash's magic, they can eventually conquer all of the planet. Power stats '''DC: Unknown: Nagash, at his full power, is vastly stronger than his weakened form. Planet: Nagash, even while weakened, should be easily above the likes of even the strongest Skaven sorcerers and their doomsday weapon. He also fought several Bloodthirsters, who should be around the level of Demon Princes. Demon Princes can create entire worlds in the Warp. Unknown: The Mortrarchs are all around equal in power. Manfred von Carstein, even before becoming a Mortrarch, could change the time of day across an entire country (Sylvania). Country: Most lords should be at least somewhat comparable to Manfred before becoming a Mortrarch. Unknown: Even the weakest heroes should be at least comparable, and likely far stronger than Zombie Dragons. City-Large Building: Zombie Dragons are comparable to regular Dragons, who can burn down cities. Most waramachines and rare units should be comparable. At the very least they can destroy large buildings via sheer size. Wall: Monsters are more than capable of busting through walls and cutting down enemies with ease. Street: Zombies can tear people apart and skeletons appear to be even stronger than that. Durability: Unknown: Nagash at full power needed to be weakened before he could be killed by a pure warpstone blade. Planet: A weakened Nagash took hits from Bloodthirsters. Unknown: Most Mortrarchs can tank very high amounts of damage. Country: Manfred and other lords can fight with each other. Unknown: Heroes can fight for long periods of time on the battle field. City-Large Building: Many constructs are made of solid stone. Wall: Monsters can survive being hammered by spears consistently. Street: Zombies are very difficult to kill. Speed: Unknown: Nagash, at his full power, spent most of his time upon his throne and thus has very few speed feats. Most lords and Mortrarchs should be far stronger than basic vampires. Subsonic: Basic vampires move faster than the eye can follow. Superhuman: Almost all monsters and constructs move far faster than humans. Human: Skeletons fight at about human speeds. Below Human: Zombies are incredibly slow. Skill stats Most undead are completely non-sentient and can barely move, however, Vampire Counts and Tomb Kings have hundreds if not thousands of years of experience and necromancers are master of power magic. Strengths/Pros The Vampire Count half of the Undead Legions can constantly recover their units via necromancy. Nagash has excess to many potent spells. Weaknesses/Flaws Undead need constant assistance from their lords to maintain their forms, otherwise they will begin to crumble. Most undead are barely sapient. Wins/Loses Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Draws: *None notable Gallery tumblr_mzdqgx7p4l1rn2yg0o1_500.jpg | The Blood Knights are one of the vampire factions. Nagash-AoS-Art-undead.jpg | Nagash, the Undying King and ruler of the Undead Legions. zqtqjprt6zpt.jpg | The Tomb Kings, one half of the Undead Legions. vampire_counts_1907.jpg | The Vampire Counts, the other half of the Undead Legions. Category:Warhammer Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Magic